


The Cannon

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, dimensional cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought the cannon was a joke. If it is, it's a very bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cannon

Tony Stark had been sure this "Dimensional Cannon" was just a cheap circus trick. In different a Dimension, there had to be completely different laws of physics, which meant there probably wasn't even matter. At least not matter as we know it. And if he could get there, he'd die. If he didn't die, he couldn't get back, because the Cannon wouldn't work - different physical constants, remember? So the only way there were other worlds he could get to was if...  
"*Mr. Stark?*"  
"Yes?"  
"Is this presentation boring? Do you want us to cut it short?" Tony could hear the anger *dripping* out of the CEO's voice.  
He decided to test her patience a bit more:  
"Actually, yes. I was hoping on a demonstration."  
A moment of blessed silence, before...  
"Of course, Mr. Stark. If you'd please follow me?"  
Tony followed, flirted with the woman who made the presentation, angered her boss by telling her that they should probably rename it into "Timeline-Cannon" (and being right) before preparing. For what, he didn't know.

A month later (Tony's time)  
He regretted ever using the Cannon. He had landed, with it in his hands, and, blessedly, on earth.  
Sadly, he had also landed in what he later learned was "Starfleet headquarters". Now, if some man suddenly appeared between the most important Admirals, Cannon in hand, people tend to get nervous. In this case, he was shot. Red light came out of three or four pistols and he blacked out.  
Waking up wasn't any more pleasant, reminding him of a hangover, and he was obviously in a prison. It looked friendly enough, but the soldiers besides his cell seemed very, very angry. And four of them clearly were non-humans. They all belonged to different species. And 5 people to watch him? Seriously? He'd get out easily enough... 

No, he wouldn't.  
*Oh.* Tony realised his mistake. He had forgotten that he had nothing here. No money, no contacts, and, most importantly, no Iron Man armours. *Shit.*

When a man stepped in front of him in some kind of uniform and introduced himself as Captain Kirk, he knew he'd have to do a lot of explaining.


End file.
